dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Cave Wiki/Archive 1
Lost pasword/no email hi, i really need some help. normaly i'm always signed in but a while ago my internet was acting wierd and i cleared my cache or whatever it is that logs you out of everything. this wouldn't be a problem but i can't find my booklet that has my passwords. I tried the recover password button but no email. then i remembered that i removed my email from the site because at the time it was being displayed on my page and i freaked out. so now no password and i can't edit anything. my username is the same on the dc forums/scroll as it is here, maybe the mods here could send me a new password through the email link on my forum page. my name is WestWindReborn. -WestWindReborn :disregard this. i've made a new account. :D :WestWindReborn 2.0 03:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day? I noticed there's nothing under Upcoming Events... we don't know what might happen for St. Patty's Day, but I'll bet at least something happens, even if it's not a new dragon. Rayndeer 18:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to be one to jump and promote a *possible* event because that's how last year's "datamonster" catastrophe occured :-/ .... Bluesonic1 09:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Freeze frame Everytime I try to acess the dragon types, the page freezes and I can't get out. Only by restating the computer can I get off the page. My daughter has no problem with it. She doesn't live in this state. Can you help me? I can be reached at petdragon@gmail.com My name is Bonnie Thanks :Hi there! What kind of browser are you using compared to your daughters? It could be that you are using an old browser that cannot support modern text scripts in a webpage. :Bluesonic1 09:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a new computer. A Toshiba L305-S5968 w/ Intel Pentium processer T4200. ::3 GB memory / 320GB HDD. ::I sometime can get to the first time but as it works at loading it just stops. ::Not sure why I can get here, but I can. BUT if I try to go to that page - FREEZE ::Bonnie :::Well it can't be your computer exactly as it is over 3x faster than mine and I have no problem. I suspect the problem lies with the browser. What browser and what browser version are you currently running and trying to view the page with? Bluesonic1 11:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Site Vandal Someone decided they had nothing better to do and vandalized the Dragon Types page. I fixed it as best I could, but the links to the Christmas dragons got lost, and I don't know how to add them back in. A quick checkover might be a good idea too, to make sure everything is still in the right place. :) 07:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Got a vandal on Dragon Sickness as well. -_- Jason Kuda 02:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Page deleted? Why was the Main Page deleted? 21:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Cave Badge Love the new badge for this page. Who was the artist? :D LadyNight 10:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight :Bluesonic. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 10:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Should I just go ahead and delete their message? Not like it's promoting *good* discussion or worth keeping, plus they did just go and spam up our pretty Wiki. 13:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Something Witty of the Jak and Daxter Wikia :Deleted. Anonymous could be srs bsns if we owned the servers or had internet power, but we don't. If it's actually Anonymous then it's likely a thing against Wikia they have, not this little gaming wiki. SH172 01:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Don"t know where to post this, but I have had problems connecting to the forums all day has any one else had the same trouble?pern Dragon of the Week '''List of Dragon previously used from Late September 2010:' Ice Dragons Nebula Dragons ' 'BloodVeil 00:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Wonkiness? I'm using Firefox 3.6, with the NoScript plugin on Windows XP. Yesterday I didn't having any problem editing the Wiki, but today I find I have to forbid then allow scripts from nocookie.net in order to edit pages. It's a clunky workaround, and I wondered if there was anyone else having the same issue. A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 16:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :If it's anything like the problem I encountered...it's related to the 'Skin' change. Do u still have your "Edits" tally that appears on your User page? Mine was reset to zero. Bloodveil 12:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't even see a tally at all on my user page (I can see yours is 'up to' 14). I have no idea which is the 'new' skin and which is the old - for a short time there was a star which appeared on pages to make following and unfollowing easier, but that's gone again. The whole thing is bizarre. A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 14:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I could not agree with you more. I just lost interest real quick but I will get back into it shortly. I really prefer the old one but must 'roll with the punches', so to speak. Not being able to see the whole page without scrolling sideways is a pisser as well. Obviously, (one hopes) there will be new features which enhance Wikis...if not, someone seriously stuffed up in the design development. ::::At the moment..."Dragon of the Week" (Nebula) can be "Dragon of the Month"....till I get my edits up enuff to access the Home Page code. Bloodveil 01:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) -Previous Spam- Would someone like to delete that or should it just be ignored? Cookiejar33 22:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :People do strange things sometimes in an effort to destroy other people's stuff. In this case i didn't bother taking action against the user since it doesn't do anything and it's kinda funny to read. Votehim 04:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please read I put a warning about spoilers in the description. Let me know if it gets annoying and i'll poke at it. Votehim 06:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No Dragons I'm not so sure whats going on. Please, there is absolutely NO dragons. Dragon cave wont respond? :-( Hello I am a new member and tonight, thurs dec.8, the Dragon Cave site will not respond. I cannot even get the homepage up. what happened and does this happen very often? Oh, and will this affect my hatchies and eggs at all? <:-( RosieGirl (Dragon Cave Scroll name) *The Dragon Cave site is currently down but the forum is still accessible. Due to the Cave being down your hatchis and eggs can't get any views or get sick. Normaly TJ09 credits lost time to low-time eggs and hatchis who would otherwise have died during the the downtime. TJ has already been contacted about the problem and I think it will be solved in a few hours. I doesn't happen that often that the page goes down and if it still does, TJ usually fixes it in no time. Forum Topic: DC down - TJ Can't Look at this Until 6 p.m. EST, TJ Knows. Please Only Post Updates greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 23:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lumina Alternate? Hey. I bred my female Lumina Dragon with a male Turpentine dragon at 9:30 ish Central Time, at the Lumina Dragon changed color... I'm not sure if this is a glitch, or if I found an alternate sprite color... This is the link to my dragon: -View link removed- If other people could look into this, that would be great. I already put something up on the Lumina page under sprites. Thanks! My username is Lunirata. 14:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *Hello there Lunirata, first of thank you for sharing your discovery! I removed the link you added on the Lumina arictle and instead uploaded the images of the tanned/poisoned Luminas to the page. ;) I also created a DC-Wiki news blog about this topic, with some new things I dicovered about the Lumina x Turpentine breeding. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Post The maker of this website is really rude! I posted somthing and I have a right to do so. Its not illegal and you never said anyone couldnt. Dragons arent real and may never be. What I posted was more realistic then this dude's. His description? "Its Bright Pink." Mine? "These dragon's eggs are.............." and so on. Mine was WAY better. I LOVE dragons. But they arent real and you cant proove anything about them! WillaDragon101 (talk) 02:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC)WillaDragon101